Kurtofsky Ficlet
by BTMAY
Summary: After Burt and Carole's wedding Kurt runs into a surprising someone in the parking lot.


**AN:** So this was a ficlet I wrote a while ago and posted on my tumblr and forgot about. I found it again recently and thought I'd post it here. "So this is what happens when I try to start a ficlet at midnight. It's probably not quality, but it's two in the morning now so I don't really care." (Original Authors Note)

Kurt left the building with a smile on his face. The wedding had gone fabulously, understandable seeing as he had planned it. Of course, Finn's rendition of Just The Way You Are, and the charming speech that preceded it, did add to the overall perfection of the night. Carol and Burt had already left, but Finn and some of the other Glee members were still around helping Kurt finish up a few things.

He had only left the building to take an armful of stuff out to his car, everyone else was still inside. So when a large heavy hand came from behind him and grabbed his shoulder, he was suitably frightened, especially in light of all the bullying he had been dealing with lately. Turning and finding that the hand on his shoulder belonged to none other then Dave Karofsky did nothing to soothe his fears.

"Hummel I need to talk to you-"

"I'll scream, they're all inside, you know they'll hear me-"

They both started talking at once.

Karofsky let go of Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt immediately took the opportunity to try to head back into the building.

"Hummel please wait. Please. I need to talk to you." Karofsky said.

And against his better judgment, Kurt did, pausing just before the door.

"How did you even know how to find me here?" Kurt asked, it wasn't as if his dad's wedding was a huge event and Karofsky diffidently hadn't been invited.

"Hudson isn't very good at volume control. The whole locker room could hear him talking about it for weeks." Karofsky said, his voice oddly devoid of the anger that Kurt had grown accustomed to. "Some of the guys were thinking about coming and egging you…"

"And why didn't they?" Kurt asked, his curiosity getting the best of him as he finally turned to look at Karofsky.

"I told them how scary your dad is." Karofsky said, surprising Kurt.

"Is… is he ok?" Karofsky asked, the concern in his voice only surprising Kurt more.

"What?"

"When your dad had me shoved up against the wall you said he was still sick."

"He had a heart attack recently…" Kurt said, the sureality of the situation not lost on Kurt. "…it was really severe. He's doing better now but they weren't sure for a while."

"Well I'm glad he's doing better." Karofsky said.

"Karofsky, not that I'm not enjoying seeing this oddly less violent side of you, but why are you here?" Kurt asked.

"I- I just…" Karofsky started, and then stopped.

"Fuck, I can't do this." Karofsky said and started to walk away.

"If you just show up like this the least you can do is tell me why Hamhock." Kurt said. Karofsky stopped.

"Fuck it Hummel. It was stupid. Just forget about." Karofsky said.

"You owe me a whole lot Hamhock, you can start with telling me why you're here." Kurt said.

"I just… I needed someone to talk to… and I thought… it was stupid." Karofsky said.

"…and you thought you could talk to me about whatever it was you needed to talk about?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it was stupid, I just thought since you're… y'know…"

"Gay?"

"Yeah, that."

"So is it safe to assume that you needed to talk about something related to your own homosexuality?" Kurt asked.

Karofsky's jaw clenched and he looked away.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt asked. "There's no one else around and you know I already know. And it's not like I don't understand what it's like."

"I don't want to be like you." Karofsky blurted out.

"You don't want to be gay? Truth is, not a lot of us do." Kurt said.

"Of course I don't want to be gay, but that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I… I'm not like you. I can't just be all out and proud. I just want to have a normal school life." Karofsky said.

"You got expelled."

"My dad got the board to let me come back."

"What?"

"Kurt, I swear to god I wont lay a hand on you. Just please. Don't tell anyone."

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"Kurt. I never meant that…. I'm just… I can't fucking stand this. I can't sleep. I'm so fucking worried all the fucking time about how much longer it will be before you tell someone, before everyone finds out… what I am."

"I wont tell anyone. I never was going to." Kurt said. "I think you should come to terms with your sexuality… but it's not right to force someone out of a closet they're comfortable in."

"Though it really would be greatly appreciated if you stopped harassing me. Bruises are hard to coordinate an outfit with." Kurt added.

"I promise, just please… don't tell anyone."

"Hey Kurt are you okay you've been out here for a while-" Finn said as he walked out of the door. "Karofsky? What the hell are you doing here? Kurt are you ok?"

"Yeah Finn, I'm fine." Kurt said. "Karofsky was just leaving."

Karofsky took the hint, he nodded to Kurt and then turned to head to his car.

"See ya Hudson" He said over his shoulder before climbing into his car and driving away into the night.

"Kurt are you sure your ok? He didn't do anything to you?" Finn asked, sounding concerned.

"Finn, really I'm fine. He just wanted to talk to me about something."

"What the hell did he want to talk about?" Finn asked sounding confused.

"Don't worry about it Finn, really." Kurt said before finally going to the car and putting in the stuff like he had originally intended.


End file.
